


Famish (January 17, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Food, Introspection, M/M, Word of the Day Prompts, can absolutely be read platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Kagami doesn’t understand Kuroko’s eating habits, at all. Drabble.Word of the Day: Famish1: to cause to suffer severely from hunger2: to suffer for lack of something necessary





	Famish (January 17, 2018)

Kagami doesn’t understand Kuroko’s eating habits, at all.

 

The kid is tiny, bird-boned and fragile, but enduring nonetheless. He expends as much energy as Kagami does in practice, and on the court, so he doesn’t understand how Kuroko doesn’t want to eat everything off the face of the planet like he does.

 

He’d be worried about his calorie consumption, if he didn’t know how strong the muscles sliding under his skin really are.

 

His skin is so translucent, his veins show through at his pulse points, and he flushes dangerously pink with heat and exhaustion if he overworks himself, but Kuroko’s probably the strongest person Kagami knows. He never backs down from a challenge. He holds on to his ideals and his friends both with a tenacity that has won the both of them more games, and more friends, than they can count.

 

That doesn’t mean that Kagami still doesn’t want to feed him calorie-dense foods every time he sees how thin his wrists and ankles are.


End file.
